muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fran Brill
Missed seasons Just noticing that Fran wasn't on Sesame Street for at least seasons 16 through 21. Any reason ever publicly stated? I presume she just was pursuing a real-human acting career? -- Zanimum 22:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, she did Prairie Dawn in the 20th Anniversary Special in 1989. - Oscarfan 23:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Should This be Cited? There is a Muppet Central thread from somebody who saw Fran Brill at a Jim Henson's Fantastic World exhibet, talking about her career and giving a question and answers session. The thread is here: http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?p=606758#post606758. I believe that this includes some good info. But if we cite this thread on any article pages, should we post this thread? It's sort of a personal correspondence, though many of us weren't there when it happened. --Minor muppetz 15:43, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't see anything that can be cited here. It's a nice fan report, but absolutely no new or useful information regarding Fran Brill. The only possible item of interest is the bit about Zoe's tutu, which would belong on Zoe anyway, and I'm pretty sure we can probably find some other way to confirm that anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::What about the explanation of why Fran Brill wasn't a major performer on The Muppet Show? That's interesting to me. --Minor muppetz 01:48, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how to work it into the article (we usually don't discuss why performers *weren't* in a given project, unless they were being recast or something), and even so, there's many sources to confirm that Brill had an active career in New York City at the time outside the Muppets (in contrast to everyone else), so I don't think we'd need to cite a Muppet Central thread for that. In other interviews, she again cites outside acting projects as the reason why she deliberately wasn't involved in any of the movies (up until The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:53, 18 January 2008 (UTC) January 1st expansion I'm so glad Ms Brill has an article worthy of her tenure now. Thanks Andrew! Does this mean the info about her winning an Emmy is incorrect? I tried to verify on one of the Emmy databases, but I couldn't find a comprehensive list so I just sited the AZ article. —Scott (talk) 05:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :See my earlier comment: "I'm trying to do some general tweaks myself (I have a page of articles sitting here), so I'm taking out the Daytime Emmy claim (nothing on IMDb, the emmy website which is admittedly sparse on the older Daytime awards, and especially nothing in Thomas O'Neil's The Emmys, which includes every winner and most of the nominees through 1991, for both Daytime and Prime Time). It doesn't appear to be true, and given how vague it is in the source article, I think someone misunderstood. The soap opera in question was How to Survive a Marriage, and Fran Brill's performance netted fan mail and *talk* of an Emmy nomination. In another interview, she says "I had a lot of dramatic scenes so I won an award," so it was probably another kind of award." So it's provably false as far as "winning a Daytime Emmy for a soap opera" (and I took out the link as a result, since otherwise it wasn't used to source anything), but she is an Emmy-winner for Sesame Street, and probably won some other kind of award for How to Survive a Marriage which I'll keep an eye out for. Also, my book is limited for some years/categories as far as listing non-winners, so there could be nominations out there, but no wins. I think there's a few other pages where that needs to be checked, where either an article or even a standard press release uses the term "Emmy Award winner" when in fact it either never happened, happened for something else, or they use the term because the show won an Emmy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:20, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I didn't see your previous reply. I was just so excited at how awesome the page looked after I came back to the computer :·) —Scott (talk) 05:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) various characters We've got her listed as performing Betty Lou occasionally. This should be clarified with examples. Also, did she really perform Piggy in Sex and Violence? Lastly, she's cited as having done a "Pretty Whatnot" on The Muppet Show; I assume this means one of the dancers, but I want to be sure before I clarify and add a link. —Scott (talk) 02:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I hadn't noticed the Piggy claim. I'd take that out, and yeah "Pretty Whatnot" is a Dean term for one of the dancers. As for Betty Lou, I don't think we can clarify it too well, simply because Betty Lou was used so sparingly, but it's been cited in album text, interviews, and other sources. The only specific example I can think of is "Amigo." There's probably others, but Betty Lou's early on-screen presence remains enigmatic for us. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ah yes, Amigo. I just made the proper adjustments. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 02:55, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'm trying to do some general tweaks myself (I have a page of articles sitting here), so I'm taking out the Daytime Emmy claim (nothing on IMDb, the emmy website which is admittedly sparse on the older Daytime awards, and especially nothing in Thomas O'Neil's The Emmys, which includes every winner and most of the nominees through 1991, for both Daytime and Prime Time). It doesn't appear to be true, and given how vague it is in the source article, I think someone misunderstood. The soap opera in question was How to Survive a Marriage, and Fran Brill's performance netted fan mail and *talk* of an Emmy nomination. In another interview, she says "I had a lot of dramatic scenes so I won an award," so it was probably another kind of award. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:21, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Marylou? I've noticed a few Sesame Street albums that have a character named Marylou, performed by Fran Brill, but her name is always redlinked. Does anybody know if she was a record-only character, or was she ever performed on the show? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:56, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :This is only a guess, but I think the answer is probably no, she didn't appear on the show. If you look at the cover of What Time Is It on Sesame Street?, it shows Prairie Dawn who isn't on the album. All of the little girl songs are Marylou. Also, Marylou only shows up on two albums really (Numbers and "What Time") both from 1977. It may have been an intended character who never materialized or some sort of confusion with Betty Lou. -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, now that I have a copy of both of these albums, I'm more confused than ever, because Marylou sounds like Prairie Dawn. If she was never on the show, it doesn't make sense to me to bother to make up a whole new character's name, and then use it for just 2 albums, and if she sounds like Prairie Dawn, why didn't they just credit Prairie Dawn in the first place? -- Ken (talk) 05:30, 13 November 2007 (UTC)